


No feelings involved

by nopesther



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83 line, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kim Heechul Needs a hug, Leeteuk needs a hug, M/M, They're sad, actually all feelings are involved, also some smut, but it's not explicit, give jungsu a fucking break sm you coward, idk how to tag, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopesther/pseuds/nopesther
Summary: Leeteuk is tired, awfully tired - and Heechul seems to be the only one to notice (because he cares, and maybe too much).





	No feelings involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasminkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminkaa/gifts).



> this started when my best friend @Jasminkaa asked me to write a little something because I spoiled her a fic  
> And I got carried away  
> Ooops

It was no secret for the members that Leeteuk was by far one of the most stressed out of them all. Not that they weren’t all a little bit under tension when they had album and show and press tour and all the things they had to do even though they were more than tired - but Leeteuk was a real control-freak (as Ryeowook once confessed to the cameras) and being the leader he was, he  _ had  _ to be perfectly in control of everything, so that nothing would ever go wrong for anyone (because Leeteuk never thought about himself when he was stressing, he was always thinking about his members, because he needed everything to be perfect for them, so that they would not get in any trouble, ever)(he had obviously failed at this a few times, and he never forgave himself for it).

Heechul could only watch as their leader was slowly but surely slipping into the endless ordeal of stress, everyday he seemed even more tired, not because he was late to dance practice like Eunhyuk, nor because he ate more than recommended like Shindong, but because his face was pale and his eyes half-opened most of the time, also reddish, and his hands often contorted - Heechul always thought that the others saw it as well, all these little things, like the tightness of Leeteuk’s shoulders when a manager came asking about their schedules, but if so, not any of them ever dared to ask Leeteuk himself about it, not even Kyuhyun. Heechul was not so different after all, he never really wanted to confront Leeteuk, being too busy acting as careless (and he probably was) when, really, his mind could not focus on anything but Leeteuk’s tiredness that just seemed to get worst and worst every day. 

But Heechul didn’t know what to do nor what to say, he was not good with this, never had been. Donghae could have done it, and he had done it before, when Leeteuk was at its worst, Donghae had been there to support him - but Heechul? The only thing Heechul could manage to do correctly was messing around with the members, desperately waiting for a smile from Leeteuk somehow, when he knew deep down inside him that the only thing he deserved was his despising look.

Yet if Leeteuk was a lot of things, he was definitely not contemptuous. Annoyed yes, tired,  _ of course _ , but never had Leeteuk ever despised any of the members. He would tell them to calm down, he would have a talk with them to comfort them when they needed it, maybe get a little bit angry at them sometimes, just to remind them that he was the leader and that they needed to act as a team without everyone going their way selfishly - but showing pure scorn? Never. 

And so Heechul expected a look of pure disdain, that would never come, while acting like he didn’t see that the only thing filling Leeteuk’s eyes at the moment was distress.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Leeteuk said so suddenly that Heechul didn’t quite hear it, too focused on his cellphone, not really paying attention to anything else around him, as always.

It was just the two of them in the backseat of the car, driving from the stage they had just left to their respective flat. The others weren’t there, Eunhyuk had proposed to go for a drink after the show, saying that they all deserved it after their hard work, but the two elders didn’t quite feel like joining: Leeteuk wanted to rest and told them to have fun with a little smile, a smile full of genuine fondness but also with so much exhaustion - and when Heechul had noticed it, he had said that he was not going either (pretending he had some urgent matter with Heebum).

“I can’t do this anymore,” Leeteuk said, and when Heechul looked at him, not really sure of what he had just heard, he saw that his leader wasn’t looking at him but at the car’s window, his eyes focused on something beyond the road.

Heechul stayed still a few seconds, quite unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was about to call his name, extending his arm toward Leeteuk to catch his hand or something, to make him look at his face, just to check that he was still smiling, like he always did, no matter what happened. Then Heechul could grin and comment on his weird behaviour, saying something about how he was getting too much involved in his acting performance and that he should probably take some drama class - but Heechul didn’t. 

Heechul didn’t because Leeteuk turned to face him before he could grab his arm - and Heechul didn’t because Leeteuk was crying. And the saddest part was that, despite the tears slowly falling down his cheeks, Leeteuk was, as Heechul had imagined it, smiling. 

It was a soft smile, Heechul could see his lips almost trembling. It was a sad smile - the saddest smile Heechul had ever seen someone make. Heechul didn’t know what to do, nor say, Leeteuk kept on smiling, and crying; then he murmured a little “Sorry,” and before Heechul could act on anything, the car had stopped and Leeteuk had got out of it and disappeared from Heechul’s sight.

Everything had happened so fast Heechul had to take a few seconds to process it. But he didn’t take more. The next thing he knew, he was out of the car as well, running under the cold touch of the rain that had started falling while they were driving. Small drops wetted his hair and coat, and he felt the cold in his neck - but Heechul didn’t care. He reached Leeteuk and caught his hand to pull him at him without any hesitation; the rain was flattening his long hair on his temples - he hated rain, yes, but he hated seeing Leeteuk so desperate, and tired, even more, most particularly when he felt like he couldn’t do a thing about it.

He would try anyway.

“Jungsu, wait,” he called and his voice was softer than his thoughts, his mind already overwhelmed by frustration (that he could not do what he really wanted to, like taking Leeteuk in his arms, and kiss him, even), anger (that Leeteuk had just left like this, without a care for him), and sadness (because there wasn’t anything sadder than Leeteuk crying).

Leeteuk gave him a look and -  _ ah _ . It was so  _ painful _ , it made Heechul’s heart to ache.

The drops of rain had become bigger as the rain itself was getting stronger. It was running down Leeteuk’s cheeks, blending with his tears. “What are you doing? Your flat is further away.” Leeteuk said but his voice was cracking down and Heechul could hear it. “I’m not letting you go like this after what you said,” was the only thing Heechul could think as a proper answer. He was still holding Leeteuk’s arm and was not thinking about letting it go at any cost. “Heechul, I’m fine--”, “No you’re clearly not. We’re going to your place. I can’t stand the rain. And you need to talk to me.” 

Leeteuk didn’t say anything for a while, then nodded, and the sad smile came back to his lips and Heechul couldn’t stand it anymore. “What did you expect,?” he asked curtly, “Telling me this and then running away -you think I’m stupid? You know what, don’t bother to answer, let’s go.” And Heechul pulled him behind him as they headed to Leeteuk’s place. 

 

They were in the flat’s entrance and they were soaked wet, but Heechul was too focused on not letting his emotions fly away in a tantrum to care. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Leeteuk’s face where the tears seemed to have stopped running. His dark brown almond-shaped eyes were still full of sorrow and Heechul didn’t know how to change this despite wanting it so bad, and it annoyed him even more. 

“What’s going on?” he finally asked, too much aware of the fact that Leeteuk not crying anymore didn’t mean that he was feeling better either. 

Leeteuk shrugged. “Nothing really, I’m fine, I just-- I just felt a little limp in the car, but it’s okay now. Don’t worry about me.” He smiled, again, a smile so sad Heechul knew he could not be anything but angry at Leeteuk after this.

“Bullshit,” Heechul said, not caring about his manners anymore (Leeteuk was only nine days older than him,  _ nine days! _ It was nothing,  _ damnit _ ). “You were fucking crying Jungsu, I saw you, and don’t tell me it was the rain, you were still in the car.” 

Leeteuk’s smile disappeared, and he seemed more exhausted than ever suddenly; Heechul felt like his elder was going to collapse at any moment and he was afraid he would not be able to catch him because of his weak leg. Heechul didn’t want Leeteuk to fall, he couldn’t let him, Leeteuk was his leader,  _ their _ leader. He had always stood for them, always confronted whatever had come their way, bravely, without thinking twice about it - Leeteuk was doing it because he had to, as the leader, he was the only one who could protect the band from the ungrateful and scary outside, he was the wall between Suju’s members and everything that could hurt them, and if one day he were not to stand anymore, then the band would be defenseless and vulnerable and Leeteuk  _ didn’t  _ want that. So he had to keep standing, no matter what it would cost him.

Heechul knew this very well. But Heechul also knew how  _ exhausted _ Leeteuk was, and sometimes, he would have liked to tell him to take some fucking rest, but he didn’t know how to say it without sounding angry and mean and instead he would just give a crooked grin and a shrug, as if nothing could reach him when, really, he was desperate to tell Leeteuk that if Leeteuk didn’t care for his own health, for the good of the band, well, Heechul  _ did  _ care, and he cared  _ a lot _ even though he always acted like he didn’t - just like he didn’t care about anything. Leeteuk was the only thing Heechul actually paid real attention to and it was slowly killing him inside as he watched the leader give up on his own health to keep the others safe. 

“You can’t keep going like this, one day it’s-- ...it’s going to kill you,” Heechul said, softly, as if saying the words with a cool tone could have made it less awful to hear. But it didn’t, and just thinking about Leeteuk losing his life somehow made Heechul even angrier (against Leeteuk, who didn’t seem to understand how much Heechul cared for him; against himself, because Heechul knew he should have talked to Leeteuk about all this a long time ago already). 

“Ha- really, don’t worry about me Heechul, I’m fine- I… was crying, but it’s okay now. I feel better.” And Heechul watched as Leeteuk kept finding excuses for his earlier behaviour, instead of just telling the truth, instead of just confessing how tired Heechul already knew he was. “I just-” Leeteuk seemed so desperate in that car, Heechul couldn’t take this picture out of his mind anymore. “I’m tired. That’s just it. I just need to rest, like I said. A nap should do it.”

“You better take a whole fucking night, damn it! You’re exhausted, I can see it, you can’t deny it.”

“No, I-”

“Seriously. Don’t make me put you to bed by force.”

Leeteuk laughed this time, with his incredibly sweet laugh that always made Heechul’s heart flutter a little. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t be mad at me, please,” Leeteuk said eventually, and his smile was still sad, but then it disappeared and he seemed awkward all of a sudden. “You-... I can’t let you go back now, you’re soaked and it’s still raining. Stay here a little, okay?” He had a worried look on his face and Heechul could not help but smirk.

“Still worrying about your dongsaeng, really? I said to take care of  _ yourself  _ first, Teukkie, and I’ll stay until I’m sure you’re getting the rest you truly need.”

Leeteuk smiled softly but didn’t answer.

 

They found their way to the couch and Leeteuk brought some hot beverage to drink to warm themselves up a little. Leeteuk had changed his clothes also but Heechul had declined his offer to borrow some of his for the night, claiming that his hair was almost dry already anyway.

Heechul kept looking at Leeteuk’s face, his soft yet clearly defined features always made him think of Leeteuk as crystal, both pure and beautiful but also so delicate, cracking apart a little bit more every day. Although Leeteuk was strong, and Heechul couldn’t deny this - Leeteuk was probably the strongest of all Suju members reunited, he was dealing with so many things at the same time but was never complaining about it, and Heechul had always said that he would himself never be able to do what Leeteuk was doing as Suju’s leader and famous MC, mastering the art of entertainment more than Heechul would ever be capable of. Yet Leeteuk had his weaknesses, and even though he tried to hide them well under his bright laugh or his sharp comments, Heechul knew him to well not to notice them. 

But it was okay because Heechul liked Leeteuk’s weaknesses just as much as he liked his crystal face. (A lot.)

However, he was probably never going to tell Leeteuk about this. Just as he was probably never going to tell him how much his sweet pinkish lips looked tasteful as he was slowly drinking his hot chocolate, and Heechul had a hard time swallowing when his eyes rested on Leeteuk’s pale throat ( _ oh _ , the things he wished he could do to that throat.)

Heechul was staring and he noticed it when Leeteuk hawked; their gazes met, Leeteuk’s eyes full of question, probably because he was uncomfortable with Heechul staring at him like this. 

“Is everything okay Chullie?” Leeteuk asked softly, “Y-yeah, sorry,” Heechul muttered, but quickly pulled himself together and focused on his drink. An uncomfortable silence took place as they both drank slowly, eyes locked on everything but each other. 

Had it always been that awkward between us? Heechul wondered. Sometimes he thought he knew everything about Leeteuk: they had been spending more than ten years together after all. But some other times, Heechul would feel like his elder was so out of reach, so  _ different _ , it almost scared him. If they were that unalike, why did Heechul always feel the urge to find him when he wasn’t around? Why was he so drawn to him somehow? Why could he not just  _ get over him _ ?

 

_ “I can’t do this anymore.”  _ Leeteuk had said. And Heechul understood, he understood perfectly even. But he didn’t know how to tell him, how to explain to him that yes, he was aware of his exhaustion, and yes, he was actually worried about him, even though he was acting like nothing never mattered to him, Leeteuk’s health, however, did. And Heechul was worried for real.

Heechul blinked and turned to Leeteuk. He was staring at his cup, holding it tight.

“I’m tired Heenim, I’m so tired hah,” Leeteuk giggled eventually, “I’m so pathetic. Crying in front of you like that. That was childish.” 

Leeteuk had a smile still, and Heechul found it sad again - how could he be so sad? How could no one had ever noticed how sad this smile was but Heechul? How could no one had ever asked Leeteuk if he was actually okay? Maybe because Leeteuk was always the one to ask first, and always let absolutely everyone come before him.

Heechul slowly put his hand on Leeteuk’s knee, trying to be comforting when, really, he was feeling awkward and knew he was not good at this, but yet here he was, looking concerned as he got closer to his long-time friend.

“That wasn’t childish Teukkie, you have the right to complain just as much as we all do. And you’re definitely the least childish of us all if you ask me.” Heechul tried to laugh, but it died in his throat when he saw Leeteuk’s eyes glimmering with tears again. “Hey, hey,” Heechul said hastily, “It’s okay, Jungsu, don’t-... I’m here, I’m right here, it’s okay.” 

Before he could think about anything else to do, Heechul found himself taking Leeteuk in his arms, his elder burying his head in his neck and suddenly clinging to him just as if his life depended on it. Heechul let him, holding him tight and murmuring comforting words to reassure him somehow.

“It’s fine Jungsu, I’m here, you’re okay, you’re the best of us, we could have never made it this far without you, you have been a true blessing for this band and we all know it. You deserve a break, it’s okay to be tired, God, of course you have the right to be tired, you’ve done so much-”

Leeteuk was crying silently, wetting Heechul’s shirt with tears but Heechul didn’t mind. He felt so powerless, him that was usually always prompt to give a smooth word, now he was totally lost and trying not to let his feelings burst out of his aching heart which was beating faster as he was now holding Leeteuk so close to him. 

“Chullie-” Leeteuk called softly, his breath caressing Heechul’s skin and making him shiver. Heechul didn’t dare to make a move, slowly rubbing Leeteuk’s back, somehow awkwardly. He realized he had stopped breathing when he finally answered: “Yeah?” - and took a huge gasp of air to calm his pounding heart down.

“Thank you.”

Leeteuk looked up at him, and Heechul immediately got lost into his bright, tearful eyes. 

The next thing he knew, Leeteuk’s soft, sweet, pinkish lips were on his.

 

The kiss was slow, soft - and short. Leeteuk’s lips left Heechul’s just as suddenly as they had encountered them. 

Heechul blinked, his eyes wide, his cheeks maybe a little red, his mouth partly open on something he wanted to say but wasn’t able to. Leeteuk stared at him a few more minutes, saying nothing either, the tears had stopped running down his cheeks. 

Heechul thought he looked beautiful. 

“Jungsu, I-” Heechul started, but Leeteuk didn’t let him finish; he cupped his face with his hands and kissed him again. Heechul felt his pulse racing and his heart missed a heartbeat. 

This second kiss was hurried, longer also, and Heechul lost his breath somewhere against Leeteuk’s lips when the latter deepened the kiss and moaned - Heechul felt a sudden twitch inside his stomach and a warm feeling took over his body, gaining his face, and he knew he was blushing.

“Jungsu, what are you-” Heechul tried to speak again when the kiss ended after what had seemed to be hours to him, but Leeteuk wouldn’t let him, putting his finger on Heechul’s lips to shut him.

“Please,” Leeteuk whispered, “please Heechul, I need this.” And he sounded so desperate, so needy, that Heechul didn’t know how to resist him and those shiny eyes and crystal face, didn’t know how to tell him about everything he was already thinking about him - too many thoughts that had been haunting him for so long now and that would probably keep on dragging him down if he didn’t stop Leeteuk right there.

But Heechul didn’t.

Slowly, he wiped Leeteuk’s last tear out of the corner of his eye and, ignoring his aching heart just as he had ignored it for the past years, Heechul leaned on.

The third kiss was slow again. Heechul closed his eyes as he deepened it, his hands reaching Leeteuk’s face to catch hold on him and keep him closer, as close as possible. Heechul wanted to feel him entirely, wanted to feel Leeteuk’s hands on him, wanted to taste his lips until they were swollen, and as he was slowly sliding his tongue between Leeteuk’s barely opened lips, he heard him moan in pleasure. Heechul shivered.  _ Ah. _ That was it. Heechul knew he couldn’t back up anymore - nothing would ever be the same from now on, nothing he would say or do would ever have the same meaning as before. And yet he kept on kissing Leeteuk, almost as if his life depended on it. (And yes, maybe it did.)

Heechul sighed in the kiss as they eventually pulled apart, he was almost panting, and so was Leeteuk. The elder was blushing, also, and Heechul could not help but smirk - somehow he was still flattered to be the one to make his leader like this.

Leeteuk didn’t say anything this time, but Heechul could read every word in the shade of his eyes.

 

Of course, Heechul had dreamed about this. About  _ all of it. _

From Leeteuk’s soft skin trembling under his touch to his own body pressed against the elder’s one - Heechul had imagined it many times before, had craved it even, had sometimes thought about it while being with someone else, because with Leeteuk, Heechul had always thought it would feel particularly special. 

And it did.

Leeteuk was moaning softly, panting between their kisses, calling his name in a voice Heechul didn’t know could be this sensual even after spending more than ten years hearing him sing. Heechul was responding with more kisses, sliding his lips along the curve of Leeteuk’s body, leaving small marks where he knew no one would ever look, just to prove himself that it was real, that Leeteuk’s whisperings weren’t just another fantasy of his own sly and unsettled mind. 

“Heechul…” Leeteuk called in a breath, his hand grabbing Heechul’s hair as the latter kept on kissing his face while his own hands were still exploring Leeteuk’s body - his lean, graceful, supple, beautiful body. Their hips pressed against each other, making them both groan softly. 

They kissed again, less gently, Leeteuk softly asking for more between their lips, calling Heechul’s name in a way that made his heart go wild and his mind go blank. 

“I’m right here,” Heechul whispered against Leeteuk’s lips before pulling for another kiss - Heechul could have kissed him his entire life like this, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen, so he enjoyed each second of this moment as much as possible, taking his time in every move, almost leaving Leeteuk languishing sometimes. Heechul could not deny that he liked this: Leeteuk’s frown when he teased him was really cute, so he kept on, and soon Suju’s leader was begging for the younger to give him more, cheeks on fire and eyes half closed - and what a mesmerizing sight, Heechul thought, before finally agreeing to do what Leeteuk wanted so badly.

It was slow at first, Heechul making the most of each caress and each kiss, whispering sweet nothings in Leeteuk’s ear to make him feel at ease so that his body would relax for once. Leeteuk was still so tense yet, Heechul wished he would just give in and let him take total control, at least this time, so that he could show Leeteuk how he could take care of him if he’d just  _ let him  _ \- but Leeteuk didn’t seem to want to let go (Leeteuk never wanted to let go, Heechul knew that, and it frustrated him a little that even now that he was so close to him, Leeteuk was still distant somehow).

Heechul was starting to lose his breath, his head buried in Leeteuk’s neck as the elder was moaning louder, his voice finally out after having tried to keep it shut so hard before. Heechul liked this sound, it made him shiver with pleasure and it also made him feel special - because it was him who was making Leeteuk moan, and no one else, and Heechul wished he was the only one allowed to turn Leeteuk into this beautiful mess he was making love to right now.

Because, yes,  _ love  _ it was. 

Heechul loved Leeteuk, he loved him so hard it  _ hurt _ . (And for as long as Heechul remembered, it had always hurt somehow, but he would just forget, sometimes, that the original pain in his chest was due to this forbidden love he was so eager to give yet so resilient to show.) But Heechul couldn’t tell - and couldn’t allow himself to feel sorry about it either - because Leeteuk had already so many things to deal with, Heechul’s useless introspection on his own feelings was clearly not something to add up on top of it. 

And so Heechul kept all the things he wanted to say to Leeteuk for himself - as he had always done - and buried his face in his neck even more as he felt the elder’s grip tighten around him. At least Heechul could make Leeteuk feel good, joining their hands and kissing him deeper, ignoring the bittersweet taste of his own resentment in his mouth. At least they could share this, and Heechul could enjoy the sound of his name rolling on Leeteuk’s lips as they were getting closer to the peak of their shared pleasure. 

The way Leeteuk gasped his name, at last, made Heechul curse in a breath right before he locked their lips together for one intense kiss, keeping both their moans and groans muffled, ignoring the nails that were digging deeper into his shoulders.  _ Damn _ , that felt so  _ good _ , and Heechul moaned Leeteuk’s name before he could even stop himself.

“Jungsu, I-” His voice was hoarse, his words messy. “I love-”

A wave of sensations kept him from saying more and he bit on his lower lip just when Leeteuk cried out his name one last time. They climaxed almost together, Heechul half-opening his eyes just to see Leeteuk  _ finally  _ lose control under him - and Heechul was sure that he had never seen something more beautiful, when he eventually lost himself as well. 

 

After a few seconds where they tried to catch their breath, they pulled apart without a word, both panting hard, eyes closed and sweat covering their body. The air was slowly cooling down and Heechul shivered a little at the sudden contrast between the cold and his warm skin. He heard Leeteuk get up more than he saw him, but he didn’t say anything, the awkwardness of the moment coming right back at him as he was slowly realizing what had just happened. 

He probably had fucked everything up, like always.

Heechul thought about leaving the place now, before having to face Leeteuk and his probable smiley eyes despite what they had just done, but his body was not responding, and he was feeling numb. Before he could realize it, he was starting to doze off. 

Heechul felt more than he heard Leeteuk slip back into the bed sheets as he snuggled against him and Heechul had to hold on his surprise. “What are you-” He started, but stopped himself, feeling the elder relax against him, he settled for acting like everything was fine - when in his chest, his heart was pounding furiously all over again (it was exhausting).

Heechul could not sleep anymore, not like this, not when Leeteuk’s soft sleepy breath was running against the skin of his neck, Heechul’s hand holding him close while setting on his lower back. Heechul sighed and, when he was sure that his leader was completely asleep, he dared to kiss his forehead.

“I love you Jungsu,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Heechul left the flat before Leeteuk could wake up. When they met again, it was the afternoon, for dance practice, the other members playfully asking them why Heechul looked so tired now that Leeteuk seemed in better shape, “It’s like you two hyungs exchanged mood!” Eunhyuk noticed with a smile. 

If Leeteuk answered with a laugh, not denying it, Heechul barely smiled, his eyes coming tirelessly back to Leeteuk in expectation - expectation of what? Heechul didn’t even know. They didn’t exactly talk to each other, barely exchanging glances, and Heechul tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he watched Leeteuk smile and laugh and have his usually MC disease as he was cheering up the members on their hard work - but never really addressing him.

By the end of the day, Heechul had understood that whatever had happened between them the night before, Leeteuk was nowhere close to acknowledging it - and Heechul was hurt, but he couldn’t blame his elder either. 

After all, it wasn’t Leeteuk’s fault if Heechul loved him - and Heechul was too familiar with the pain to have any resentment toward Leeteuk at this point. Heechul just knew too much about not being loved back, and he had grieved over it already.

 

Leeteuk glanced at Heechul as he was making fun of Yesung, his laugh echoing to his ears as a sweet melody - Leeteuk bit his lower lip and sighed discreetly, the memories of this same voice whispering soft words to him the night before slyly finding a way to his heart, making it flutter a little.

“Hyung! You’re dreaming! Concentrate please!” Ryeowook complained, and Leeteuk snapped back to reality immediately. 

He didn’t have the time to dwell on his feelings, he knew it, his members needed him serious and focused, and he would always come after them, no matter what he truly felt in his chest. 

And as for Heechul, well - time would heal him, just as it always did, just as Leeteuk had always been trying to convince himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm sad.  
> You can yell at me on tumblr (@nopesther) and twitter (@tata_ther)  
> comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
